bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jett Stetson
Jett Stetson (David Cade) is a major antagonist throughout season 2. His first appearance was in Welcome Back Big Time. In this episode he is seen as an actor for Jo's new show New Town High. His character happened to be Jo's love interest in New Town High. Throughout this episode Jett is seen as a threat to Kendall due to the fact that he has a crush on Jo and he is part of the reason Jo and Kendall broke up in the episode. Jett also appeared in Big Time Sneakers. In the episode Jo's publicist wants him and Jo to pretend they're dating. This, of course makes Jett even more of an obstacle for Kendall. Eventually Jo and Kendall reject the idea and Jett is paired with an ostrich. In Green Time Rush Jett and Kendall are partnered up for a school green idea project. They don't get along very well during the week which causes Kendall's first project idea to fail. By the end of the week Jett and Kendall don't have a project. Fortunately Kendall comes up with the idea of putting Jett in a box because Jett is an "energy-waster". This causes them to win the week off of school but in the end, they are forced to spend another week with each other. Due to Jo's absence Jett doesn't appear again until Big Time Double Date. In this episode he asks out Camille after she and Logan break up. The date becomes a double date with Logan and his date, Lindsey. However the date becomes a failure when Camille and Logan get back together. Appearances Season 2 *Welcome Back Big Time *Big Time Sneakers *Big Time Pranks *Big Time Christmas *Green Time Rush Season 3 *Big Time Double Date *Big Time Surprise *Big Time Camping *Big Time Rescue Season 4 *Big Time Scandal *Big Time Pranks 2 *Big Time Dreams Relationships 'Jo ' Ex-Fake Girlfriend Jo and Jett have a "complicated" relationship. Jett has an unrequited crush on Jo and this has lead to a weird relationship. Jett refrains from arguing with Jo, but it is obvious he can annoy her. In Welcome Back Big Time they get along very well and they could be considered friends. After Jett asks out Jo things begin to become awkward for Jo. They don't talk much due to Kendall's disdain and disgust for Jett. In Big Time Sneakers they were forced to date to promote New Town High. The "dating" eventually ended when Jo and Kendall decided to go public. Their current relationship is exes ever since Jo moved to New Zealand but later continued when she came back and once again started dating Kendall. 'Kendall' Kendall and Jett are enemies. They have never gotten along due to Jett's obvious crush on Jo. Kendall can't stand Jett and Jett believes he is better looking than Kendall. Their hate for each other started in Welcome Back Big Time when Kendall became jealous of Jett and Jo due to their love interest roles on New Town High. This led to multiple episodes of disagreements and anger on Kendall's part. Kendall's hate for Jett grew stronger in Big Time Sneakers when Jo and Jett had to fake date. Kendall managed to thwart the plan and go public about Jendall. In Big Time Pranks Jett teamed up with Kendall and the other boys even though Jett admits he still hates Kendall. Also in Green Time Rush Kendall who unfortunately had to be partnered with Jett since he was alone for a moment they had to do a social studies project on how to make the Palm Woods more Eco-Friendly. Kendall wanted to be done with the social studies project as soon as possible and quickly because he didn't want to near Jett. Although they won Kendall and Jett both now had a week off from school but they had to travel together to the capital to share their ideas with the governor. In other words they weren't very happy with the week off. Jett also helped Kendall get rid of Beau in Big Time Surprise. Since Jo left Jett doesn't have anything against Kendall Anymore. But even though Jo returned Jett seems to have gotten over Jo except he hinted he still has feelings for her in Big Time Scandal. 'James' Jett and James seem to get along at times but they both are competitive when it comes to their looks. They are most likely to become enemies in the future since Kendall doesn't consider him an enemy ever since Jo left. Jett and James consider themselves, the "hottest" guys at the Palm Woods which causes them to bump heads sometimes. James first thought of him as competition in Welcome Back Big Time. In Big Time Surprise Jett and James team up to get rid of Beau with Kendall. 'Logan' Jett and Logan don't seem to have a problem with each other, unless he tried to make a move on Jo, like in Big Time Christmas. Although the only other time Logan has disliked Jett is when he dated Camille to make him jealous in Big Time Double Date. In this episode, Logan calls him an "arrogant blow heart." Role in the show Jett first appearance is in the first episode of the second season. Kendall first sees Jett and Jo together and becomes frightened and jealous. His fears are accurate as Jett is shown to have dated all of his co-stars. Kendall's paranoia threatens his and Jo's relationship but ultimately Jo stays with Kendall. Since this incident, Kendall and Jett seem to be at each other's throats. Since Kendall Jett and Jo all live at the Palm Woods encounters were often inevitable. However Jo always sides with Kendall. Jett's most antagonistic role was in the episode Big Time Sneakers, in which he and Jo's publicist try to strong-arm Kendall and Jo from going public threatening Jo's job on New Town High as Jett is more popular then Jo on the show and hence the fans will take his side. This takes a strong toll on Kendall and Jo's relationship and Jett keeps on pressuring them to break up. Kendall and Jo instead come up with an elaborate scene at the petting zoo in order to save their relationship. This results in an animal at the zoo into gaining affection for Jett. Kendall and Jo where then on free to continue their relationship without Jett interfering. 'Season 3' Jett returns in Big Time Double Date where he goes out with Camille. Their date doesn't go well and whilst an argument between Camille and Logan, the two get back together. In Big Time Surprise, He and Kendall seem to be on better terms and often fights with James. Jett appears more friendly. When an episode of New Town High ends with a twist, Katie and Mrs. Knight steal his laptop to find out what the twist is. Meanwhile, Jett helps James and Kendall get rid of Beau, Lucy's ex-boyfriend in Big Time Surprise. Both Jett and James agreed to help because Beau was better looking than them, and they both argued that they were the best looking boys at the Palm Woods. They try to catch Beau kissing girls behind Lucy's back on camera to no avail. Later Jett and James decide to go into drag to get Beau to flirt with them, but their cover is blown when James punches Beau. Regardless, Lucy does realize who Beau really is and breaks off their relationship. Season 4 In Big Time Scandal he gave suggestions to Kendall and Jo to prevent Kendall from getting shifted by Lucy by suggesting Kendall get back with Lucy, and she'll cancel the press conference and he can date Jo. Later, he along with Kendall, Jo, Camille, and Buddha Bob disguised themselves to the press conference to prevent Lucy from talking about the guy in her song by asking pointless questions. In Big Time Pranks II he joined the day of pranks against the adults but got Pranked by Mr. Bitters and was threatened to reveal the day of pranks. In Big Time Dreams he is invited by Mrs. Knight to apartment 2J to cheer Katie up he is nominated along with James for the Best Hair Award but doesn't win. Trivia *In Big Time Surprise it is revealed his apartment is 3H. *He called Buddha Bob a caveman. *Kendall has tweeted: Filming with [https://twitter.com/#!/jamesmaslow @'jamesmaslow'] and [https://twitter.com/#!/cadebrigade @'cadebrigade'] http://instagr.am/p/KqBEAlGCGw/ Gallery Stetson, Jett Stetson, Jett Stetson, Jett Stetson, Jett Stetson, Jett Stetson, Jett